


A Touch of Love

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: AU, First Time, M/M, brothel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 11:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1119444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Thor works in a brothel, and a new customer sweeps him off his feet</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Touch of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mindswander](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindswander/gifts).



You don’t look like you can afford even a drink here, yet there you were, standing in the doorway looking lost and just a tad frightened.

Clearly a soldier, casual pants and shirt but the dog tags flicker momentarily in the spotlight, a flash of silver, the jacket distinctly issued by the army. Short bangs, swept slightly from your forehead, broad frame. The jacket can’t hide the thick arms, nor the shallow heaving of your chest. You look like you are sizing up a battlefield, frowning at what you are seeing and I’m sure that the air of confidence you display is a front, your eyes are revealing too much worry.

The hostess approaches you with a smile, which you return but it’s a forced one. It’s fascinating to watch you follow her as she guides you to one of the tables, when she turns on her heels to fetch the drink you ordered you have already racked through your hair twice. You’re uncomfortable to be here, one leg bouncing up and down in nervous tandem.

You’re beautiful, I have to admit it, even if it’s not convenient for me to do so. Keeping the barrier between us and the customers is what keeps us sane, but I can’t help admiring your face, how the curve of your jaw is slightly scruffy, how your fingers wrap around the glass of coke. When our eyes meet, blue-green with a hint of something else, sadness perhaps, there is no longer a barrier to speak of.

I offer a warm smile, the kind I reserve for people I know and never use here. It feels right to do so, to give something comforting which you so obviously need. I get one in return, almost a relieved one, warming me through. Distracted you tear your gaze away from mine, one of my colleagues had approached you and I think it’s for the best to call it a night. My shift ends in fifteen minutes and I don’t want to hang around, or watch you leave. 

Natasha grabs my arm when I’m almost at the door, panting from the quick stride she used to catch up with me.

' Hey, Thorrr hey wait! ' she offers me her brightest smile and I already know what she wants.

' Not a chance in hell Nat, I'm done for the night.'

' But you have to please, Tony reserved the room already, you know how he gets. And it’s a fresh one.’ Her smile is sly, almost begging me to question her.

' Fresh as in with men? ' I sigh, feeling less and less willing to stay.

' Fresh as in with everything ’ she snorts, clearly enjoying the bomb she just dropped on me. 

A virgin. She knows she has me by the balls when I turn around and swing the bag I’m holding over my shoulder.

' Bless you baby ' Natasha skips out in front of me and I can only yell You owe me! before she disappears back into the club.

-

I wait in the room for the inevitable, cursing under my breath at being talked into this. At least Tony knew how to soften the blow and reserved my favorite room; the dark red one was as cosy as they could be in this place, no flashy decorations, no odd prints. Just a bed with soft sheets and warm red walls, almost inviting. 

Sitting on the edge of the bed, still warm after a quick shower and wearing nothing but my boxer shorts I ponder on what the customer will be like. It always happens, and I try to avoid it, but it gives a strange sense of being grounded in the here and now to think and focus on anything besides myself. 

The knock on the door is soft and by the time I walk over to open it I have moved my brain into a state of indifference, preparing to deal with this as quickly as possible. The indifference fades when I see you, shy smile and hands stuffed in the pockets of your jeans, you gingerly offer a ‘hi’ before I let you enter.

Somewhere in the back of my mind thoughts are getting scattered, in the forefront is the question how on earth someone like you is still a virgin. You stand in the middle of the room, looking around as if searching for an emergency exit, giving me too much time to glance at your profile. As you speak I realize I’m staring and close the door, stepping towards you slowly, keeping a distance you are most likely comfortable with.

' I - uh - I'm kinda new at this so..what is the protocol? '

The word makes me chuckle, so does your face that relaxes after realizing what you just had said.

' Depends what you're here for.' I feel my stomach churning at your blooming flush, the rosy red developing slowly as you think about my comment, your eyes wandering for a moment over my body before looking away.

' Well, I don't know to be honest, I have an hour so..' you trail off and bite your bottom lip, clearly unsure about anything at this point. I take note of what you said, that you have an hour, not paid for one, the difference makes me more comfortable than it should have.

‘ You don’t have to do anything ‘ I state pointedly, just to ease the tension clearly visible in your stance.’ How about you get comfortable and I come back when you’re ready? ‘

Retreating back to the bathroom I pace it slowly, waiting. Dealing with virgins was a delicate matter, privacy while undressing was the important thing I could offer you now so I did. I know you won’t alert me when you’re done so I wait, maybe longer than I should have, until there was silence in the bedroom.

I find you on the edge of the bed, in the exact same position I was in before, arms resting on your thighs, both legs now shaking from the twitch in them. When I walk in you jerk up, instantly rigid but you smile regardless of your uncomfortable stance. I realize there is a tiny flash of desire in your eyes as I approach you, by the time I find myself in front of you, towering over your frame your head is tilted towards me, your look laced with equal amounts of fear and curiosity.

Not wanting to intimidate you I drop to my knees, our faces almost level with yours slightly above mine. A weird sense of protectiveness washes over me as I drown in your eyes, the kindness in them makes my breath hitch.

‘ Look.. let me take care of you ok? And if you want me to stop, just tell me.’ I hope I sound comforting and warm, when you nod I’m relieved to see you relax a little. I want to touch you, everything I see is so inviting that my hands are itching for it. It’s a bad situation to be in but it’s reality, ghosting my fingers over yours I decide to, maybe just once, give in.

Slowly I caress your arms, I take my time exploring your skin, your biceps and round shoulders. With every movement upwards your breath hitches softly, by the time my palms are resting on your neck your eyes had fluttered shut, your mouth opened slightly. I want to kiss you, I really want to kiss you but I know I can’t. Instead I massage your neck, the tight knots there make way for pliable muscles and you hum contentedly at my touch.

Moving closer I avoid looking at your red lips, instead I bend myself towards you, placing my mouth gently on your neck. You stiffen slightly but it doesn’t last long, my languid kisses on your skin seem to calm you somewhat. I can hear your breathing turning slightly shallow, pleased that you are enjoying what I’m doing I lick softly at the flesh, eliciting a moan. I move from yor earlobe to your jaw and back, ministrations gentle, keeping myself calm and collected enough to never stay long on the same spot. By the time I reach your collarbone you have whimpered once and moved your arms around my neck, leaning into me.

I take it as a good sign, in between my actions I watch as you visibly enjoy my hands on your body, circling my thumbs over your shoulders I hope I’m not doing something horribly insensitive when I move one hand downwards, caressing taut pecs with my fingers. My strokes are gentle but determined, something of a moan escapes you when I trace your nipple with one finger. Switching to the other side my head feels light, intoxicated by your taste I manage to see your boxers, now tented by your arousal.

Keeping control over myself is difficult, but I do it anyway, focussing on you and your breathing, signs for anything that tells me you want me to stop. They don’t appear, instead you seem to get lost in the moment, as I move my hand below, feeling the strained abs under my fingers there is only a soft pant. Swirling my tongue around your cheekbone I dare to palm your length gently, hoping that working on two different spots would distract you from what is happening.

It works, at least for now; you don’t protest or open your eyes, simply tighten your hold around my neck, fingers slightly digging into my muscles. I love the reaction, I wallow in the warmth that emanates from your body, very aware of how horny you are making me. It clouds my judgement not doubt but at this point I’m simply enjoying and feeling, massaging the hard shaft before dipping in and pulling it out through the gape in your boxers.

‘ Don’t –‘

It’s barely audible but I hear it, I even sense it in the way your breath stops and turn to face you. You swallow hard and I search your eyes with my own, letting go of your cock as I wait for you to speak again. The flush on your cheeks is bright red now and your bottom lip bares markings of your teeth. Amazing blue with green, wide irises, I can’t see anything else at this moment. For a second you just look at me, chest heaving and arms still clamped around my neck.

‘ Don’t stop..’

The whisper crashes into my brain and ruins every bit of discipline I had left; my mouth finds yours when my resolve disappears completely, my hand wrapping around your length again. It’s burning hot, throbbing, as I tease it with slow upward motions my fingers get coated with precome. I should be used to it by now but you’re different, everything about this is different. The deep kiss doesn’t last long but it’s enough to make me gasp, desperately holding my focus on you and you alone.

Resting my forehead against yours I relish in your sounds, the involuntary twitches of your cock in my hand, the puffs of breath pulled from your throat. I love how your hands get more urgent as you hold onto me tighter, using me for support. My thumb brushes over the leaking head, coating all of you even more. The lubrication turns everything soft and moist, makes you tremble, the muscles in your arms tighten against my skin. I’m forcing every drop of the juices out with steady strokes, my grip getting hard enough to make you buck your hips.

Your groan is feral, deep, the pulsing in your member intensifies. I barely have a second to realize why you are shaking when you come all over my hand, thick white ropes falling over my fingers.

‘ Oh.. God! ‘

The sound is hoarse but delicious to my ears, nails are digging into my back as you ride out your orgasm, making me watch in wonder as if it’s the first time I’m seeing it. You’re shaking all over, stifling more moans as you bite your lip and I ease my grip, making it feather light on your sensitive skin. I want to kiss you again, want to taste you and my fingers, want to hold you closer as you catch your breath. Instead I will myself back into reality and gently let go, open my mouth to say something when the buzzer in the intercom goes off.

You finally open your eyes, clouded by fading lust and there is a grin, a broad grin as you look at me.

‘ Wow ‘ is all you say, and it almost makes me giggle.

‘ I’m afraid your time is up ‘ I say with clear regret in my voice, daring a small kiss on your forehead.

Your face suddenly drops into a crestfallen state, I see you thinking, mulling something over in your brain.

‘ Can I…. ‘ you hesitate but somehow force yourself to speak ‘ Can I get another hour? ‘

The eagerness in your voice is clear, but the buzzer has brought me back to reality, made me aware again where I was and what the reason was for you being here. I feel horrible at the thought of taking more of your money, so I shake my head, resulting in a disappointed sigh from your lips.

‘ My shift ended an hour ago so..’ I try to justify it and you accept it reluctantly, nodding as you look around for something to clean yourself with. Maybe I will never see you again, the thought sickens me for some reason and you look utterly lost as you try to compose yourself.

‘ My shift ended but…’ I trail off as I weigh the pros against the cons, the pros winning when you look up at me with expectation ‘ .. my apartment is two blocks away.’

I don’t know what made me say it, but watching your face light up as you realized what I had said was the most glorious thing I had seen up until that point in my life.


End file.
